New World
|meaning = |extra1title = Compass |extra1 = New World Log Pose |extra2title = |extra2 = }} The refers to the second half of the Grand Line. The only known people to have fully explored it are Gol D. Roger and his crew. Islands within the New World The New World contains the island of Raftel, which is said to be the final island in the Grand Line. It is rumored that the legendary treasure of the Pirate King Gol D. Roger, One Piece, and the true history, found on the Rio Poneglyph, are located on this island. The Yonko, the four strongest pirates in the world, reside in the New World. The New World stretches from Mariejois to the other side of Reverse Mountain. Some islands in the New World change, or completely hide their magnetic fields, which makes a special New World Log Pose necessary so as not to get lost. Furthermore, the stability of the magnetic field of an island tends to indicate how stable that island is. There are also a few rare islands in the New World that do not get caught by a Log Pose at all. Other islands of interest within the New World are Wano Country, where the legendary swordsman, Ryuma, originated from. Also, somewhere in the New World is an island with a special shop where Vivre Cards are manufactured. The Marine Base G-5 also resides here, and according to Aokiji, it is full of problems. As is later demonstrated, the Marines of this base are wild and tend not to follow their orders. Marine Headquarters was also relocated to this sea some time within the two year timeskip and after the Whitebeard War. According to Gekko Moriah, one will lose everything one cherishes in the New World, something he personally experienced. He also claimed that one shall face what he calls "The Ultimate Nightmare" there, indicating it is a very dangerous place for even the most talented pirates like himself. The New World is such a abhorrent challenge that some pirates refer to the first half of the Grand Line as "paradise" when comparing it to the second half. While the "Paradise" of the Grand Line possesses highly volatile and unpredictable weather conditions, the "New World" is even more erratic. While certain islands are relatively simple in terms of weather and climate, such as the snowy Yukiryu Island and the rainy island the Kid Pirates were on, other portions of the ocean defy the very laws of physics and nature themselves. Examples include the lightning rain of Raijin Island, the Firetank Pirates being drawn toward a giant black sphere floating in the sky in the middle of the sea, and the On Air Pirates running on air. Canon Locations Currently named locations in the New World are: *Raftel *Yukiryu Island *Wano Country *Foodvalten *G-5 *Marine Headquarters (formerly G-1) *Whole Cake Island *Raijin Island *Risky Red Island *Mystoria Island *Punk Hazard *Dressrosa *Green Bit *Zo *Flower Country *Prodence Kingdom Non-Canon Locations *Endpoints **Firs Island **Secon Island **Piriodo *Dock Island *Hand Island *Samba Island Unnamed Islands * The island where Eustass Kid landed after the Battle of Marineford. It is an island with rocky pointed pinnacles. It was the stage for the battle between the Kid Pirates and Haritsu Kendiyo's pirate crew. * A mysterious flying island which attracted the Firetank Pirates' ship, destroying it. * One of Kaido's favorite winter islands with metallic fake mountains and trees. It is protected by Scotch since at least two years ago, when he fought against X Drake. Two years later Caribou shipwrecked on the island, and got involved in a revolution occuring on the island. * An island where people can run on air. Scratchmen Apoo landed here after the Battle of Marineford. * A fiery island with huge totem similar to Pre-Columbian civilizations, where the Blackbeard Pirates fought and defeated Bonney Pirates to exchange them for a Marine ship. When Akainu appeared, Marshall D. Teach and his crew ran away. * The island where the Red Hair Pirates and the Whitebeard Pirates buried Edward Newgate and Portgas D. Ace. * The Kid Pirates' headquarters in the New World. During the events of the Punk Hazard Arc, Eustass Kid, Scratchmen Apoo, and Basil Hawkins met here to form a pirate alliance. * An unnamed country next to Dressrosa where the Funk Brothers came from. Trivia * The term "New World" is a reference to the Western Hemisphere (including North America, South America, Central America and the Caribbean), which was nicknamed the "New World" during the era of European exploration. This was in contrast to the "Old World", or the Eastern Hemisphere in the perspective of a eurocentric world view. *In the anime, the New World is entered differently than in the manga. Instead of coming out in a sea of fire, the Straw Hats emerge into a storm, and effectively the Maubeugemour Sea. References Site Navigation *